The Pain of Love
by Kasurin Pawazu
Summary: Years after leaving his team and home Sasuke starts feeling depressed. So he is told to go and visit an old friend who is also feeling a bit down. NaruxSasu dont like dont read. No Flame!
1. Memories

The Pain of Love

Sasuke walked down the dirt path of the forest. He had just finished a job for Orochimaru and he was tired. He decided to go and take a quick look at the town that he had left. He stood on the edge of a cliff that him, Naruto and Sakura use to stand on when coming back from a mission in that direction.

Sasuke sighed and kicked a pebble, he watched it fall and remembered

Flashback

_When Naruto was being an idiot like usual and was dancing around and Sakura tripped him trying to get him to stop and he fell off the cliff. He had tumbled down the cliff and just laid there, both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and started to get a bad feeling._

_They ran down the cliff and stopped to see if he was ok, but he didn't move. "Naruto? Hey Naruto stop joking around and wake up." But he didn't budge._

_"Whoa! That was sooooo cool. Hey sakura can you push me again?" Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then looked up at Naruto at the top of the cliff smiling and waving. "Baka! You scared the shit out of us!"_

_"Sorry, I-"_

_"Sorry nothing, Sakura thought she killed you." Sasuke walked back up the cliff towards Naruto. The clone poofed into a log and Sakura used it and threw it at Naruto hitting him in the head._

_"I'll never worry about him ever again." Sakura and Sasuke made their way back up the cliff._

End of Flashback

Sasuke turned and headed back towards Orochimaru's place. On his way over there he heard a noise and two words. The two words that always made him want to reach down Naruto's throat and rip them out of existence. "Believe it!"

He looked around for the idiot but no one was anywhere near him. "I'm finally losing it. Took long enough." Sasuke sighed and finally made it back to Orochimaru's place.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, went and stop to look at the view."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and had a thought, "Sasuke get changed and go visit Konoha." Sasuke stopped in his tracks and tried to comprehend what he had just said. Then he turned and looked at him, "have you finally lost your mind?" Orochimaru laughed. "No but I cant deal with you being all depressed around me, I cant think straight." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Knew it wasn't for my sake."

"Well look on the bright side you get to see people you haven't seen in forever."

Sasuke changed into his old outfit that he used to wear. Although he had grown quite a bit it still fit him. He left and headed to Konoha. Something just didn't sit well with Orochimaru letting him go back to the leaf village.

It was nightfall by the time he made it to the village. Sasuke jumped over the wall so that he wouldn't have to deal with the guards. When he was in he went straight to Sakura's home and saw that she was already a sleep. He smirked to himself and then went off to find Kakashi.

When he did he had to hold back his wanting to laugh. Kakashi was sitting on the railing of his balcony reading Jariya's comics. 'he never put that junk down unless we were stuck in a corner.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"So Sasuke what brings you back here after all those years of being gone and working for Orochimaru?"

Sasuke wasn't shocked that Kakashi knew that he was there. "He was getting annoyed cause I've been depressing lately and it bug him so he told me to go and visit here…"

Kakashi smiled through his mask and put his book down, "its nice to see you again." Sasuke sat on down on the roof that he was standing on and talked with Kakashi for a bit. "Need to get going, want to see what the big idiot is doing."

Kakashi nodded but as Sasuke got up he looked Sasuke in the eyes and said, "be careful, Naruto has changed and I'm a bit worried. He keeps trying to go out and look for you so we ended up declining at least five missions just to keep an eye on him." Sasuke nodded before disappearing into the dark.

When Sasuke finally made it to Naruto's place he stood at his window and saw him sleeping. 'Big dummy. Never gives up.' Sasuke was about to leave when he felt a kunai on his throat and Naruto's bed empty. "No way can you move that fast, Baka."

Naruto kept the kunai there not daring to move it, "why?"

"Why what? You need to specify, cause there are many answers to why."

"Why, after all these years are you here and of all places my room?"

Then it hit Sasuke. The reason why he was depressed and always sighing. "That's a good question. I don't know the answer myself." Naruto moved the kunai but kept it in front of himself as protection. "I hate you, you left us, hurting Sakura, Me and the rest of everyone else that knew you."

Sasuke turned around and faced Naruto, he looked hurt and he was still in his clothes. "Why are you still dressed?"

"I had a feeling so I decided not to get undressed."

Sasuke nodded and looked into Naruto's eyes. "Why?"

"Why, what? You need to specify more. There could be a lot of answers for why." Naruto had sarcasm slipping off of every word. Sasuke smirked at that and moved closer to Naruto and lowered his voice. This causes Naruto to raise the kunai a bit. "Why do you still keep on trying to find me?"

Naruto just looked at Sasuke and it hit Sasuke. It was that same reason why he had been depressed lately and kept think of the past, thinking of HIM. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and lowered the kunai. He moved closer to him until their bodies were touching. Sasuke smirked when Naruto blushed. "You didn't answer my question. Do I need to repeat it?"

Sasuke decided to play mean, so he backed up and jumped off of the small roof next to Naruto's window and ran into an alley way. Naruto clenched his hands; he wasn't going to lose Sasuke, not again. Naruto also jumped and ran into the alleyway.

He slowed to a walk but when he could see the end of the alleyway and no Sasuke he turned and there he was. It started to rain really hard. Sasuke unzipped Naruto's dumb jacket and then grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

Sasuke smirked, "that wasn't really smart of you. You should know better or have you not learned yet?"

Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's arms, "well it wasn't really smart of you to almost corner yourself. Have you gotten dumber?" Naruto smiled, Sasuke looked like he was hit in the face for a split second.

"Smart ass like always." Sasuke said with a deadly glare. Naruto didn't seem to be scared and opened his mouth to say something, "yeah well at least I'm not-"

Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm and dropped the kunai that he was holding onto. He then tried to press his back farther back but couldn't cause he was already against the wall. Sasuke had taken right leg placed it in between Naruto's and took his knee and pressed it against Naruto's groin. He had done that all in three seconds causing Naruto to freeze.

"Well that shut you up now didn't it?" Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Naruto looked at Sasuke trying to see his face but was having difficulty because one it was raining and two he had a knee up against his groin and it didn't hurt. "Baka, Sasuke…" Sasuke moved his knee a bit causing Naruto to lean forward and put his hands on Sasuke and moan a bit.

"Sorry I didn't catch that what did you say?" Sasuke was smiling and Naruto decided to shut him up. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him towards him and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened at what Naruto had just done. Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke, "What? I didn't catch that can you speak up?"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto. "Why?" Sasuke looked confused, and as he looked at Naruto he could tell that he was starting to breathe heavily. "What did I tell you, you need to specify you questions and why are you breathing so hard?" Naruto looked up at him.

"Well I don't know I have a knee rubbing my groin…"

"Oh, you mean like this?" Sasuke moved his knee out and then back in and then up.

"Ah! Stop it, please. We shouldn't even be doing this." Naruto was now using Sasuke to keep him up. His legs were starting to feel like jelly and the rain was not help the situation at all.

Sasuke pressed his body towards Naruto so his back was touch the wall again and looked him in the eyes just inches from his mouth and said, "why not? Your liking it and you even kissed me." Naruto tried to push Sasuke away but it was no use he was too tired and all his attention was towards the knee that was still rubbing against him.

Sasuke moved his head so that his mouth was next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I know that you like this. I also know that you don't hate me, cause Kakashi told me that you are STILL looking for me." He licked Naruto's ear causing him to shiver and making Sasuke smile.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then leaned his head forward and kissed Sasuke again. But this time Sasuke kissed back. Naruto moved one leg around Sasuke's hip and Sasuke pressed his knee harder against Naruto's groin earning a groan from him. Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip and asked for entrance and Naruto allowed it.

The rain got harder and their clothes were sticking to their bodies. Sasuke had his arms on either side of Naruto and was using only his leg to hold him almost off the ground. Naruto reached down and undid Sasuke's pants and reached in. he lightly touched Sasuke's groin causing him to gasp. Naruto smiled

"Pain in my ass like always." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well you're a pain to love" Naruto said and kissed Sasuke again while the rain began to slow.

Hope you liked it if so please review and tell of other couple yaoi or not and I can try and write a fanfic. No Flame please, if its not nice don't want it.

And I don't own Naruto


	2. Apologies

Ch. 2

Sasuke blinked and looked around; he was in Naruto's room with Naruto sleeping next to him. He sat up and looked out the window and remembered that Orochimaru had let him go just like that. 'What is he thinking?'

Sasuke got out of the bed and took a shower trying to clear his mind. He stood there with an arm against the wall of the shower and thought back.

Flashback

_Orochimaru looked at Sasuke and had a thought, "Sasuke get changed and go visit Konoha." Sasuke stopped in his tracks and tried to comprehend what he had just said. _

_Then he turned and looked at him, "have you finally lost your mind?" Orochimaru laughed. "No but I cant deal with you being all depressed around me, I cant think straight." Sasuke rolled his eyes._

_"Knew it wasn't for my sake."_

_"Well look on the bright side you get to see people you haven't seen in forever."_

End of flashback

Then it hit Sasuke, "the only reason why would be that he has a plan and I'm being used as a pawn, **again**." Sasuke balled up his fists and hit the shower wall. He couldn't believe he had fallen for it.

Sasuke had been blinded by his memories to see through Orochimaru's plan. "Stupid heart, always betraying me. Damn it, Orochimaru!" Sasuke turned the water off and dried himself off and got dressed.

When Sasuke got out of the bathroom Naruto was still sleeping. Sasuke walked over to him and looked over him. He hated himself for becoming so weak. 'I guess I'm going to have to hurt him, again…'

Naruto's eyes fluttered when he felt someone's breath on him from above. When he opened his eyes he saw Sasuke looking at him with sad and lonely eyes. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto sat up and sat on the edge of the bed looking at Sasuke. Sasuke turned away from him and walked towards the door.

As he reached for the door Naruto grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Oi, its rude not to answer some one when they ask a question." Sasuke ignored him and turned away from him and opened the door. "Sasuke!"

"I used you…"

"w..What?" Naruto stepped out of his room towards Sasuke.

"It was all a joke ok? All that I did last night meant nothing!"

Naruto took a step back and then clenched his fists, "then go already, leave like you did before…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde headed boy and gave an old answer. "Hn." With that Sasuke left without looking back.

Naruto slammed his door shut and slid onto the floor and gritted his teeth. He took a shower and tried to scrub the feeling of Sasuke away. Then he head Kakashi outside his bathroom door. "Naruto, get your clothes on quickly. We're being attacked by Orochimaru."

Naruto stood there for a moment then did as his sensei had told him to do. When both Kakashi and Naruto were outside they saw the damage that was being done already. Sasuke stood next to Orochimaru.

"What was your point in having me being here last night?" Sasuke didn't look at him he only looked forward.

"Easy, I needed to fight against these people so I needed a reason for you to be here before me and YOU gave me that solution." Orochimaru smiled and then took off into the village.

Naruto had seen Sasuke talking with Orochimaru and knew that Sasuke had told the truth. "Tch, he's mine." Sakura followed Naruto's gaze and saw Sasuke. "No! Wait Naruto, we need a plan." Naruto pulled away from Sakura and took off running.

Sasuke saw Naruto coming and knew he needed to either one" hurt Naruto or two" get away. "Guess I can be a coward for once in my life…" Sasuke took off away from Naruto. He ran on the top of the wall to try and avoid as much of the fighting as possible.

Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and his eyes were red. "Naruto…" Sasuke dodged Naruto's attack and turned to get hit in the gut and went flying into the forest trees. Sasuke coughed and stood up wiping his mouth.

Naruto appeared in front of him but Sasuke dodged him and activated his Sharingan. "Naruto listen to me."

"Why should I?" Naruto charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged Naruto again and licked back hitting Naruto in the chest making him fly back and hit a tree. "Cause I had to lie to you to protect you…" Naruto stood up and threw a kunai at Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed them and threw them back.

The two started to fight and soon both were getting worn out. Sasuke saw that Naruto had tears running down his cheeks. Naruto wiped them and went at Sasuke again and this time Sasuke didn't dodge he only grabbed Naruto's arm making both boys go flying back and into a tree.

"Let Go!" Naruto tried to pull away but Sasuke wouldn't let him. "Listen to me, please." Sasuke tightened his grip and Naruto glared at him but didn't move. "Fine." Sasuke gave a small smirk and sighed out of pain.

"Ok, now listen. All I said this morning was because I figured out that Orochimaru was using me so that I would already be here in Konoha. He said he wanted me to fight so I knew if I made myself think I hated you I would be able to get away with out worrying." Sasuke took a break to catch his breath.

Naruto tried to pull away this time but it didn't work. "You expect me to believe that? I know you still hate me you've always hated me!" Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"What do you want me to do make you believe me?"

"Nothing, I hate you! All you do it lie."

"Naruto!" Sasuke stood up pulling Naruto up with him. "Listen to me will you?"

"Just go and die!" Naruto finally got out of his grasp and ran away. Naruto ran to the wall and was about to climb over when Sasuke saw a Kunai with poison on it going Naruto's way. Sasuke ran at Naruto and pulled him back and both fell with Sasuke leaning against a tree trunk.

"Arg! That one hurt…" Sasuke looked at Naruto who was glaring at him. "Don't go and save me thinking that will change my mind!" Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's arms and pulled him towards him. Naruto's eyes opened wide when their lips connected.

Naruto tried to pull away but Sasuke wouldn't let him. Naruto finally pulled his head back an inch or two, "what do you think your doing? We're both guys!" Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan and looked Naruto in the eyes with sadness.

Sasuke leaned forward and laid his head down on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto tried to move but wasn't able to cause Sasuke still had a tight grip on him. "Let me go now!" Sasuke put his mouth next to Naruto's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I lied to you this morning. I don't want to fight you again…because…I can't forget about you no matter what I do."

Naruto sat there looking at the tree trunk in front of him listening to what Sasuke said and when Sasuke sat back up he felt tear on the verge of coming. "Liar…" Sasuke shook his head and kissed him again.

Naruto let the tear flow silently and could taste them along with Sasuke's lips. They were soft and gentle against his. Sasuke let go of Naruto's arms and when he did Naruto leaned into the kiss.

Back at the village Orochimaru stood on top of his snake looking at the two boys, "heh guess I lost this time." He disappeared along with the rest of his ninja's and the giant snake.

Kakashi and everyone else started to clean up and rebuild everything. He looked over the wall and saw the boys on the ground. 'Looks like Naruto is done looking for Sasuke.' With that Kakashi went back and helped Sakura care people to the hospital.

Sasuke released Naruto from their kiss and looked him in the eyes. "You truly are a pain in my ass." Naruto pouted and hit him in the chest. "Ouch! It was meant in a good way." Sasuke smiled and whispered into Naruto's ear. "I love you, and you'll always be a pain in my ass, Naruto." Naruto smiled and leaned forward so they sat on the ground with their foreheads touched.

"Same here."


End file.
